


Love is sweet (among other things)

by aeronwyn



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Consensual, Date Night, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, More Fluff, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Spit As Lube, Tentacle Sex, i think that's all for now, well more like reunion fade-to-black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeronwyn/pseuds/aeronwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing is nice. Kissing Carlos is doubly so. Each time, though, it's a little different.<br/>A series of one shots.</p><p>[Chapters 1-3 are rated T. Chapter 4 is the reason this is rated E. I really wish I could give different chapters different ratings]<br/>[also please note that the 'tentacle sex' tag is pretty minor; no hardcore use of tentacles, just their presence]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honey

**Author's Note:**

> The first part in a series of as yet undetermined length. Just a little h/c with clumsy Cecil and Carlos going into doctor mode.
> 
> (Okay, so honey isn't technically a spice. Sue me.)  
> Feedback is, of course, welcome.

“Good night, listeners. Good night,” Cecil intoned for the fourth time that week, before switching off the microphone. The ‘ON AIR’ sign winked out, which was surprising because it usually just vanished from the wall with a polite ‘pop’ sound. Cecil decided to have The Intern look into it. He laid his headphones on the table and spun his chair around to rise. When he saw a shadowy figure leaning against the far wall, Cecil jumped in fright, overbalanced, and fell head over heels, the former just barely missing the edge of the table, and the latter colliding with it. He looked up at the underside of the table, which looked back in scorn.

  
“Cecil?” It was Carlos, Cecil realized with chagrin, or at least something that sounded very much like him. “Cecil, you alright?”

  
Cecil cleared his throat. “Oh, uh, I believe I am.” He wriggled out from under the table, which shot him a disapproving look as he braced himself against its legs. Carlos offered a hand, which Cecil took, and found himself rather suddenly on his feet. He swayed, free hand reaching back for the table to steady himself. A hand caught him around the waist. This, Cecil decided, was definitely Carlos. His very presence felt like Carlos.

  
“You don’t look so good,” Carlos mused, giving Cecil’s legs a brief, alarmed glance. Cecil glanced down. Blood was seeping from several rents in the grey fabric.

  
“Oh, I’m fine. These pants do that sometimes.” And it was true, they did, though the rents in the fabric were new. Carlos raised one skeptical eyebrow.

  
“Sure. Of course they do. Just… let me have a look, please?”

  
Cecil held his gaze for a moment, unsure whether to be delighted at his boyfriend’s concern for him, or exasperated at his failure to grasp the concept of Spontaneous Hemorrhage Trousers™. However, since Carlos effectively had him pinned, and since he was feeling a bit light headed, he nodded slowly, and hoisted himself up on to the table, legs dangling down, feet almost brushing the floor. Carlos knelt before him and slid off first the right shoe, followed by the left. The Spontaneous Hemorrhage Trousers™ rolled up easily to just above the knee. The whole situation reminded Cecil of all those times as a child, sitting on the kitchen counter while his mother (or his father, or his older brother, or- on a few occasions- the family’s pet tentaclebeast) bandaged the usual array of Unfortunate Thursday micro-abrasions (Cecil always seemed to win the Unfortunate Thursday lottery in primary school).

  
“These should be fine; they look pretty shallow. I’m just going to get some paper towels. Don’t move.” Carlos said, rising, and giving him a stern look. Cecil nodded, gazing at the back of the perfect head of curls as it left the recording studio. Carlos returned a few moments later with a handful of paper towels.

  
“Khoshekh doesn’t seem to like me very much.” Carlos commented, kneeling once more.

  
“He’s just grumpy because the Glow Cloud visited today. Khoshekh really doesn’t like the Glow Cloud.”

  
“Mhmm.” Carlos offered by way of reply, not bothering to ask what the Glow Cloud could possibly want with the men’s bathroom. Cecil watched as Carlos began dabbing at each bleeding area, so focused and precise. The dark curls bounced ever so slightly as he worked. They were captivating, so much so that Cecil did not immediately notice when Carlos ceased his ministrations and, with feather-light fingers, unrolled the Spontaneous Hemorrhage Trousers™. Cecil’s eyes looked down to meet the brown ones gazing up at him. A slight smile tugged at one corner of Carlos’s mouth in a way that Cecil always found fascinating (though not quite as fascinating as the curls). Carlos tossed the wad of red-stained paper towels over his shoulder into a trash can- neatly done, thought Cecil- and slowly rose to his feet. Since Cecil was seated, they were actually equal in height for once. It was a nice position, Cecil decided, and merited repeating.

  
With a single step, Carlos was close enough to lace their fingers together and brush a gentle kiss to the center of Cecil’s forehead, before pressing his own forehead there. “There,” Carlos murmured, thumbs stroking the side of Cecil’s, “all better.” Unable to avoid smiling, Cecil looked down at their twined fingers for a moment before glancing back up and finding Carlos’s eyes fixed on his.

  
“Thank you.” Cecil said simply, before lifting his chin and planting a chaste kiss on Carlos’s lips. He tasted like honey.


	2. Ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos has been out of town on research for some time, but he's still full of surprises and more wonderful than Cecil remembers.

A knock came at the door. Cecil set down the legal pad and something that was definitely not a ballpoint pen, which he had been using to make an outline for tomorrow’s show.

  
When he opened the door, Cecil found Carlos, casual lab coat immaculate, hands clasped behind his back, a warm smile spread across his face. With a smooth motion and a wink, Carlos presented a bouquet of ochre roses, small tentacles rising from the center of each and waving lazily. Cecil found himself beaming and blushing all at once. His stomach turned over (metaphorically, of course).

  
“Oh, they’re lovely. Do come in.” Cecil took the bouquet in one arm and spread the other magnanimously toward the living room. Carlos stepped into the front hall. No sooner had the door closed than Carlos had Cecil pressed up against it, holding him in place with the full length of his warm body, his lips hovering below Cecil’s. They remained there for several agonizing seconds as Cecil’s heart pounded and the tentacle roses, still held in one hand splayed out to the side, waved in encouragement (they were always such voyeurs). At long last, Carlos laid a brief, painfully anticlimactic kiss on Cecil’s cheek and, with a slight smile, spoke.

  
“Hello,” he said, breath ghosting across Cecil’s skin.

  
“Hello,” said Cecil, attempting to slow his heart rate from its embarrassingly fast pace. Carlos released his boyfriend and the two moved down the hall toward the living room. “Would you like some tea?” Cecil asked, tucking a renegade bit of hair back into place and smoothing it over a great deal more than was necessary. He suddenly felt a great deal colder without Carlos pressed against him.

  
“Isn’t it Tuesday?” Carlos asked, pausing by the couch to shrug off his lab coat and drape it over the back.

  
“Oh. Yes, I suppose it is. No tea, then. Are you hungry? I don’t have much in the kitchen at the moment, of course, but we could order something?”

  
“If you like.” Carlos said, lowering himself on to the couch. “I could go either way.”

  
“I mean, I’m not terribly hungry, so maybe later, but if you get hungry of course we can always call in to Gino’s. They’re on the north side of town, so their kitchen should still be good. Or, of course, we could go out, we don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to.” Cecil went on, smoothing another bit of hair and swatting a rose tentacle that reached up to tug at his glasses.  
“Honestly, a night in sounds great. I’ve missed you.” Carlos said, his eyes fixed on Cecil as if drinking in every detail of his appearance. Carlos had been out of town for the last fortnight doing some research on mountains. Cecil had accepted the excuse begrudgingly. In the intervening days, Cecil had forgotten just how intense Carlos’s gaze could be. It made him feel dissected, but not in a medical way. More like Carlos could see everything below his skin and behind his eyes and understand it better than anyone else could. It made his stomach turn over again (metaphorically).  
“Alright, that works. I’ll just go put these in some blood. They’ll last longer that way.” Cecil scuttled around the corner to the kitchen and opened the fridge, thankful that Tuesday had seen fit to leave the quart of AB+ he had tucked in the door. He dumped it into a tall glass- Cecil had never really gotten around to buying vases, because up until very recently he hadn’t had anything to put in them- and arranged the tentacle roses to their satisfaction. He then paused for a moment to take a deep breath in and out. Come on, Cecil. Calm the fuck down, the tentacle roses seemed to say. And so he did. Carlos. Perfect Carlos, with his perfect hair. Gracing his living room couch. Yes.

  
Arms encircled his waist. Cecil would have jumped, had he not been so absorbed in thought. His eyes closed for a moment as Carlos’s ever-present radiant heat warmed his back and waist. He could feel the curls reaching out from Carlos’s veritable mane to tickle the back of his neck.

  
“Are you feeling okay? You seem a bit… Off, I guess.” Carlos murmured into the collar of Cecil’s shirt. Cecil swallowed. Calm the fuck down, Cecil, the tentacle roses said again.

  
“I… Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… I’m glad you’re back. ‘Absence makes the heart atrophy,’ as they say.” He let his hands rest on the forearms about his waist.

  
“Yeah. I’ve missed you too.”

  
Cecil could hear the smile in his voice. He loved that sound. With a contented sigh, Cecil turned around and returned the embrace, burying his face in the tickly, dark curls that smelled of spice and home and Carlos.

  
The shorter man nuzzled at the crook of Cecil’s neck and planted a slow, open-mouthed kiss there. Carlos’s lips were a bit chapped, scraping the skin ever so slightly, only to soothe it with a gentle pass of tongue. From the shadows under the cabinet, the tentacle roses waved happily.

  
Cecil’s breath caught in his throat, and his arms reflexively tightened, one hand advancing up to Carlos’s neck to hold him in place. A guiding hand on each of Cecil’s hips pressed him back against the refrigerator door, its cool surface intensifying the ripple of shivers as Carlos leaned his weight against Cecil’s body once again. Cecil half-closed his eyes as Carlos’s fingers untucked the hem of his shirt and slipped beneath it to slide against bare skin. The fingers were gentle in pressure, but rough in texture, like the lips now fixed just beneath his ear. It was a marvelous combination. Cecil couldn’t- didn’t want to- subdue his sudden intake of breath as the fingers tarried at the sharp rise of his hips, now slipping just a hairs breadth under the waistband of his slacks. His heart was pounding, but he didn’t mind. He just needed…

  
One quick motion of Cecil’s hand and chin brought their lips together, Cecil’s quickly opening to match Carlos’s. He tasted like ginger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ginger is kind of sweet, but it also has one hell of a kick to it. It seemed appropriate somehow.  
> Feedback is, of course, welcome.


	3. Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another hurt/ comfort ficlet, this time with Cecil doing the comforting.
> 
> [Can you tell I have a bit of a thing for h/c?]

_My place tonight?- Carlos._

_Sure. See you soon-Cecil._

  
Cecil slid the phone back into his pocket and headed for the car. He would usually walk over to Carlos's apartment, but it was a Code Puce day; hardly fit for extended breathing out of doors. The drive was perhaps five minutes.

  
When Cecil rapped his knuckles on the front door, he was greeted (sort of) by a disheveled Carlos. No lab coat, and not even a t-shirt, just pajama pants, a half-hearted smile, and an expanse of soft, brown skin.

  
"Hello." Cecil said.

  
"Hello." Carlos closed the door softly behind Cecil, who eyed him curiously.

  
"Are you… Entirely well, my dear Carlos?" Cecil took a step closer, one hand on Carlos's shoulder. “I don’t mean to imply that you are any less radiant than usual, but I cannot deny that you seem somewhat…” Cecil paused to search for the appropriate term, but Carlos spoke up.

  
"Yeah, just... Research hasn't gone so well this week and I'm dead tired. Sorry I'm such a mess. I probably shouldn’t have invited you over but… I just really wanted to see you." Carlos's cheeks took on a reddish tint as he looked everywhere but Cecil. The radio host smiled, and pulled his favorite scientist into his arms. Carlos had a warm, sleepy quality to him, a sort of dependent weight that lay against Cecil's chest. Arms wrapped slowly around Cecil's neck while narrow fingers rubbed Carlos's back.

  
"Have you eaten?" Cecil asked quietly.

  
"Yeah. You?"

  
"Yes. Then you need to lie down, or I think you're going to collapse." Cecil slowly withdrew, trailing his hands along Carlos's waist.

  
"Mmm." Carlos offered by way of agreement, stepping back reluctantly. Cecil kept one hand at the small of his back as they made their way to Carlos's fold out couch (ah, the joys of studio apartments, thought Cecil). Cecil sat up with his back against the sofa cushions, legs relaxed and apart.

  
"Here," Cecil indicated the space between his knees. Carlos sat down heavily, his back to Cecil.

  
"Are you going to-" Carlos began hopefully.

  
"Yes." Cecil replied, removing Carlos’s glasses with light fingers, and cracking his knuckles before placing a palm on each of Carlos's shoulder blades, long fingers curling easily over the tops. Eyes closed, Carlos gave appreciative hums and sighs as Cecil's long fingers worked the tension out of his trapezius muscles, kneading and rolling in smooth strokes. It was not the first time Cecil had performed such a service for him. In fact, Carlos had lost track of how often it happened. Any day that could be even vaguely classified as ‘bad’ seemed, in Cecil’s book, to merit a full back massage. Carlos had been unable to glean any reason from Cecil other than, “well, I hardly think the Sheriff would let it slide if I didn’t.” Carlos had decided that, as obscure Night Vale traditions went, this one was mostly harmless and entirely pleasant.

  
Occasionally, though, Cecil’s thumb pressed too hard on a knot, and Carlos winced. Cecil paused to kiss his cheek by way of apology before resuming with a lighter touch. They did not speak for several minutes. Words seemed almost profane amidst the comfortable silence.

  
Cecil’s thumbs moved to the back of his neck, brushing curls out of the way before sliding slowly up and down. As Cecil gave his shoulders one final pass, he leaned forward slightly and pressed a kiss to the back of Carlos’s neck.

  
"Thank you." Carlos said slowly, settling back against his boyfriend's chest and twining the fingers of their left hands.

  
"Of course." Cecil couldn’t help but smile as a drowsy Carlos turned his head to nuzzle at Cecil's neck. With his free hand, Cecil lifted Carlos’s chin and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. He tasted like cinnamon.


	4. Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual order of business for date nights: Dinner, coffee, and a really good shag. This time, they decide to skip dinner and coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a non-T-rated chapter. As always, feedback is welcomed wholeheartedly.

            It was date night. The doorbell rang as Cecil was examining his hair one last time. When he opened the door, there stood Carlos, resplendent in freshly starched lab coat and plaid shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned to his collarbone. Cecil gave an appreciative smile.

            “Hey.” Carlos said, beaming, kissing Cecil’s cheek as he pulled the taller man into his arms. Cecil wrapped his arms around Carlos’s waist and held him tightly. When they finally moved apart, his hands rested on Carlos’s hips of their own accord.

            “You smell nice,” Carlos said with a knowing smile.

            “Yes, the scent has really grown on me. And you, dear Carlos, are as dashing as ever I have seen you.” Cecil swooped down to kiss the tip of his nose. Carlos almost succeeded at not blushing. His hands came to rest on Cecil’s forearms. The touch set Cecil’s skin tingling.

            “I’m not so sure I even want dinner tonight…” Carlos said, tilting his head to one side as he ran his fingertips up and down Cecil’s arms. He looked up at Cecil through his lashes.

            “I think that I also could do without dinner.” Cecil replied slowly, drawing Carlos through the doorway and nudging the door shut with one foot. The scientist lifted one hand to play with the buttons on Cecil’s shirt. Then, without warning, Carlos darted forward and laid a hard kiss on Cecil’s neck, just above his jugular. He nibbled, and Cecil gasped. Carlos withdrew and gave him a long, smug look as he licked his lips. That was all the go-ahead that Cecil needed.

            He led his scientist back through the living room and into the bedroom, smiling all the way and even letting out a few giggles. By the time they reached the bed, Carlos had both of their shirts unbuttoned.

            “Good work, Carlos,” Cecil purred in his ear, taking the earlobe between his teeth and tugging. When Cecil pulled back, Carlos went to kiss him, but found his lips meeting fingertips. Surprised, but not necessarily disappointed, Carlos drew the index finger inside his mouth, sucking on the long digit while Cecil pressed him back on to the mattress. Cecil curled his finger upwards and ran it across the roof of Carlos’s mouth, tickling deliciously, before withdrawing his hand. Carlos let out a soft whine.

             “Oh, don’t worry, my dear, dear Carlos,” Cecil’s voice was smooth and low in his ear. Cecil stood beside him and shrugged off the shirt before slowly removing his jeans and underwear. He had the beginning of an erection, Carlos could see, and it made his heart race just looking at it. Carlos reached to undo his own fly, but Cecil stopped him.

            “Here, let me.” Cecil crooned, bending down to unbutton Carlos’s jeans with tantalizing fingers. He expertly peeled them off, and then paused to look back at Carlos with a sly smile. Still holding his gaze, Cecil lowered his head and mouthed Carlos through the thin material of his briefs. Blood rushed towards Carlos’s groin, bringing his prick up, straining toward Cecil’s lips. Cecil slid them down with two fingers hooked inside the fabric, and Carlos kicked them off. He sprang free, the air cool against his hot skin. Cecil ran a single finger down his length. It was still slick with Carlos’s own saliva.

            “Cecil,” he groaned, eyelids fluttering, “Cecil, you _tease_.” Carlos grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down on to the bed, rolling them over so that Cecil was pinned beneath him. Cecil licked his lips. Carlos ran one finger down Cecil’s rapidly hardening length, watching as Cecil sighed and arched upward.

            “Carlos, oh…” Carlos had learned early on that Cecil was always vocal. It was glorious.

            “Oh, no. We’re going to take our time here,” Carlos murmured, taking a nipple between his fingers and pinching. Cecil gasped. He repeated the motions until it was peaked beneath his touch, alternately squeezing and rolling it between two fingers. All the while, Cecil let out little gasps and moans. Only when he had finished with both nipples did Carlos let one hand drift down to graze the base of Cecil’s penis. He slid down Cecil’s body and licked a stripe up the underside of Cecil’s length from base to head.

            “Oh, _yes_ …” Cecil moaned, his fingers grabbing at Carlos’s hair, “yes, _please_ …”

            Carlos wrapped his lips around the head of Cecil’s cock and chuckled. The vibrations made Cecil cry out and buck his hips for more, but Carlos released him mere moments later with a final wash of tongue and a lewd ‘pop.’ Cecil whimpered and strained upwards again, seeking the damp warmth of Carlos’s mouth.

            “Legs,” Carlos growled, snatching the lube off the bedside table. Cecil complied, drawing his knees up toward his chest, canting his hips to allow Carlos maximum access. Carlos rolled on a condom and drizzled some lube on to the fingers of one hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth across until it felt warm against his skin. Carlos reached out with one finger and circled Cecil’s opening slowly. Cecil moaned and thrust forward, plunging the tip of Carlos’s finger inside. Carlos worked him open slowly, sliding each finger in up to the knuckle and out repeatedly, refusing to add another until Cecil relaxed around him.

            “Carlos, oh _Carlos, please_ …” Cecil begged, fucking himself desperately on four of Carlos’s fingers. “I’m so ready for you, _please_ …” Carlos licked his lips and ran them up and down Cecil’s fully erect length. It had extended, the retractable inches surfacing now that he was ready. As always, it was slicker than skin and darker even than Carlos’s fully hardened dick, almost pitch black. Carlos loved the feeling of the slippery tissue on his tongue, and so he indulged both of Cecil and himself with a few luxurious licks. Cecil cried out each time Carlos’s tongue touched his sensitive head.

            When he stopped, Cecil barely had time to let out a whimper of protest as Carlos moved back up his body, lined himself up, and slid inside.

            “Oh, god, Cecil… You’re tight…” Carlos groaned, biting his lip as Cecil struggled to relax. Carlos was always more than Cecil anticipated, no matter how well Carlos stretched him out. It burned wonderfully, both too much and not enough.

            “Carlos, oh…” Cecil clawed at the bed sheets. “I always forget how much… the way you always fill… _oh_ …” He trailed off as Carlos gave an experimental thrust. “Yes, oh _yes_ , _Carlos, please_.” Carlos started slow, relishing each sound that sprang from Cecil’s lips. He latched on to Cecil’s neck once more, peppering small bruises on to his creamy skin. So what if Cecil didn’t really feel the pain of teeth pulling at him? He would see it. Everyone would see it.

            Cecil reached one hand down to attend to himself, desperate for attention now that Carlos’s lips were elsewhere.

            “Oh no you don’t.” Carlos growled in his ear.

            “ _Please,_ Carlos, I want- I _need_ to-” Cecil moaned, bordering on sobbing. He was positively throbbing with desire; he could feel the blood pulsing through his length as it strained upwards toward his navel.

            “Don’t you worry, Cecil, I’ll take care of you,” Carlos murmured, teeth pricking his earlobe again. He paused the thrusts and lowered himself so that his stomach brushed against Cecil’s length, and allowed Cecil to wriggle back and forth against him. Carlos drew his finger across Cecil’s lips before pressing it inside. Cecil received it greedily, sucking hard on it and moaning when Carlos offered a second one. Once Cecil had slavered over every inch of those two fingers, Carlos pulled them free. He wrapped that hand around Cecil’s erection, slicking him up with his own saliva. Cecil gasped. He began to stroke Cecil in time with his thrusts. “How does that feel?”

            “ _Oh_ , don’t stop, please, oh yes, harder, harder, just like that _…_ ” Cecil panted and strained up to nibble at Carlos’s neck. Carlos leaned weight on his elbows and began thrusting in earnest, trying different angles, seeking the spot that would make Cecil-

            “ _Carlos!_ ” Cecil nearly screamed. Oh, it hurt- the stretch and friction positively burned, but it was so, so intoxicating.

            There it was. Carlos focused on replicating that motion, struggling to keep himself from going over the edge as Cecil clenched down around him with gloriously wet heat.  He groaned and went a little faster.

            “I- I’m going to-“ Cecil’s broken words turned into one long cry as he came in thick white streaks across both their stomachs. He arched up off the bed and crashed his mouth against Carlos’s desperately, as he had been dying to do since he opened the front door. Cecil licked at his lips in request and Carlos parted them as he came, the pulses wracking his body. Cecil gloried in the moans as he slipped his tongue inside, tracing every slope and crevice in his mouth, running circles around his tongue, savoring the sharp taste of pepper.


	5. Caramel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What couple doesn't have a discussion about splitting the bill? For these two, at least, it brings some interesting things to light. 
> 
> [Just some G-rated fluff today]

“Cecil, just let me pick up the bill for once.”

“No, Carlos, I will not. We will either split the bill evenly or I will pay for it, but I will not have you spending any money on me.” Cecil snatched the check from Carlos’s fingers.

“Cecil…” Carlos sighed in exasperation, “please? I have never, not once, gotten to treat you. It’s silly.”

“No, it’s not. And if you don’t present some amount of money- no more than half, mind you- I will pay for the whole of dinner right now.” Cecil stared him down. Carlos groaned, accepted defeat, and pulled out his wallet. They split the bill evenly, to their mutual lukewarm satisfaction. Once the waiter had returned with their change, which they left on the table (along with Carlos’s surreptitious addition of a few dollars), Cecil helped Carlos on with his lab coat and they left Big Rico’s.

It was a nice evening, partly cloudy with a light breeze. Almost chilly. Down town Night Vale was buzzing with electricity, conversation, and probably something more sinister (it was Saturday, after all). 

Carlos slipped his hand into Cecil’s. The cool air made it a pleasant experience for once, instead of a sweaty one. As usual, they walked slowly over to Cecil’s place. They rarely went out for drinks after dinner, mainly because Carlos’s system didn’t tolerate Night Vale liquor very well. 

“I don’t know why you won’t let me pay, Cecil.”

“And I don’t know why you want to.” Cecil frowned.

“Is it so strange that I want to treat my gorgeous boyfriend to dinner every once in a while?” Carlos pulled him closer and planted a kiss on his cheek. Cecil couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Carlos, dearest Carlos, you are too much.” Cecil shook his head, but the smile didn’t falter. He unlocked his front door. Carlos hung up his lab coat on the third peg away from the door- Cecil had designated that as his peg. Cecil leaned up against the wall next to him. “You are too much,” he said again, smiling fondly. Carlos took his hand. 

“Really though, Cecil, it’s bothering me. Why?” Carlos turned to face him. Cecil noticed for the first time a trace of hurt in his expression. A wave of guilt threatened to overwhelm him. “Is it… you think I can’t afford it?” Cecil shook his head, looking down at his toes. “Then what… Oh.” Cecil looked back up, chewing his lip nervously, fearing the worst: being discovered. “You don’t think you deserve it.” Cecil tried and failed to meet his eyes. Carlos’s suspicions were confirmed. “That’s it, isn’t it? Cec…”

Cecil crossed his free arm over his chest and nodded jerkily. Carlos, sweet Carlos, was hurt. He had hurt Carlos, without even meaning to.

“I’m sorry.” Cecil’s voice was shaky, and lacked its usual richness. Carlos tilted his chin back up with one hand.

“No, don’t be. I get it, I really do.” Carlos thumbed his cheek gently. “It’s hard. I know that feeling. But Cec… you have to believe me when I say I don’t mind. That I actually want to.” He pressed their foreheads together. Cecil forced back tears. Carlos… wonderful Carlos.

“I…” Cecil began, but that was as far as he got, because then Carlos’s lips were tugging at his. The motions were slow and soft, but Cecil could feel the passion- no, adoration- behind it. Carlos parted his lips and invited Cecil to do the same with a light pass of tongue. Cecil did. He tasted caramel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, not update, but we're back for more.  
> Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is more than welcome (:


End file.
